


Stranger Things

by GreyPallet



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reincarnation Implied, Zombies, badassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPallet/pseuds/GreyPallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Alicia finds herself cornered by walkers only to be saved by a mysterious snarky blonde who seems to have a passion for killing and making flirtatious comments simultaneously. She also wears too much leather Alicia thinks. But honestly she did encounter far stranger things.</p><p> (my attempt at a Lexark fanfic, because let's be honest we all need this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly whoever came up with this ship first, I want to kiss you on the mouth. honestly you're a hero.  
> Hey guys this is meant to be Oneshot, I'm not really sure yet but I thought I'd give it a go and see what everybody thinks.
> 
> so please ignore reality with me and indulge in some sexy Lexark fluff. :)

She didn't know why she was doing this alone, wandering outside in the middle of the night scavenging for damn soap.

But apparently they've decided to run out inconveniently just as she was about to take a much deserved shower.

Unbeknownst to the group of people whom she shares the house with; she slipped out as everyone retreated to their rooms respectively.

She thought about asking Ofelia to come with her but for some reason she didn't feel the desire to be in the company of anyone right now.

Besides the less noise the less attention to draw to herself from the walkers. It was all good she had her trusty knife hidden and clasped by the waste of her jean shorts after all, it shouldn't be a big deal, and she was counting on it to be a quick trip.

After minutes of walking, she spotted a household not far away located just down the neighborhood, it looked considerably untouched.

She walked slowly and carefully through the creaking door and down the hall towards what she assumed to be the bathroom, But not without vigilantly looking around for any visible threats.

The only thing on her mind was getting the soap and getting the hell out of there as soon as possible.

At last finding what she was searching for and sighing in relief, she gathered as much supplies as she saw necessary and proceeded to shove it in her backpack.

After taking what she needed, she turned swiftly to leave.

As she was about to step out of the bathroom she was greeted by sounds of shuffling and growling coming from the front door.

She didn't have to think twice to know who the unwelcomed new comer was, she cursed under her breath and retreated silently back through the bathroom's door, locking it careful not to make any needless sounds.

Once she secured herself temporarily, she looked frantically around the room as she searched for some sort of exit and there she found a small window just above the bathtub, which barely can fit a cat let alone a human being.

But she thought it was a better time than ever to test just how flexible she really was. She was not willing to wait till that damn thing outside left her alone.

Standing up on one of the edges of the bathtub closer to the window, she glanced through it to notice that it lead to the backyard. Her expression softening slightly as she was thankful that the window unlocked easily.

Throwing her backpack first outside as it landed with a thud, she winced at the sound and prayed for it not to cause anymore unwanted attention. 

Looking up she saw the metal bar holding the shower curtain, she placed both her hands on it checking its sturdiness, and she trusted that it would hold her up long enough to get her out of here.

With both hands still on the bar she lifted her strong body level to the window, as her legs were hanging in the air on the other side. She inhaled a deep breath already feeling the strain on her muscles at the awkward position she was in.

But with one strong push forward she managed to slip outside, falling down on the ground just like her bag ungracefully so. But at this point she didn't think it really mattered.

She lets out a grunt as she stands up, dusting herself off and grabbing her bag. She was more than ready to run home but unfortunately for her the growling sounds got far more intense suddenly, nearer.

Alicia's eyes widened as sweat began to form on her forehead and panic settling deep in her stomach at the sight before her; four walkers were heading towards her obviously having spotted her before she even got out.

The brunette knew that she didn't really stand a chance against them all with a tiny knife and the yard was enclosed by a tall fence from all directions except the back gate which the walkers were marching from.

At the moment she felt like one of those mice they drop in snake cages at the zoo, she shook her head as she came to a decision that she won't be anyone's food today.

So she rapidly devised a plan, not a good plan per se but it still counted as something, she figured if she distracted them away from the gate she can quickly make a run for it and escape to safer grounds.

But before she could put her plan in motion, she hears gunshots, and one by one the walkers that were forming a circle around her plummeted to the ground for having their brains blasted by merciless bullets.

"Well if it isn't my lucky night…" a raspy feminine voice can be heard just across from the teenager as her green eyes land on the mysterious figure, "…getting to kill walkers _and_ save the cute girl."

The stranger who was sitting comfortably on a branch of a tree dropped down effortlessly. Standing up and flipping her long luscious curls out of her face.

As soon as she was visible enough to Alicia, green eyes widen for the second time that evening, but can you blame her?

The stranger who appeared to be a girl no older than she was, was absolutely gorgeous.

Blonde hair, blue gleaming eyes that held mischief, curvy but strong built body adorned by a ripped grey shirt and a leather jacket, tight blue jeans sat suitably on long legs. And black rugged boots to match.

The pair of guns she used to eliminate the walkers now slickly put away behind her belt, and with her hands free she rested both of them on each side of her waist, obnoxious smirk in place Alicia decided.

"Who are you?"  Alicia blurted still not being able to look away from the beauty in front of her, there was something both mesmerizing and irritating about her at the same time.

"Your princess charming it seems, as I've just saved your ass." The blonde was taken aback by the girl's first words but quickly gathered herself only to tease her.

Her Australian accent wasn't disregarded by the brunette; somehow she thought that the girl's accent complimented her husky voice.

"I believe I deserve a kiss…" she added eyes dropping to give the brunette a once over, and Alicia could only gulp audibly as she noticed that the blonde was stepping closer towards her. She was even more beautiful from up close, this was dangerous.

"I'm not gay!" she yelled back defensively, taking a few steps back clutching at her bag's straps.

"Sure Honey and I'm not about to blast that walker's brains out and save you _yet again_." The coy girl stated pointedly as she swiftly pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger, the brunette hearing a bang she closed her eyes tightly, Alicia could swear she felt the bullet pass near her ear as it landed right in the skull of the walker behind her making him fall to the ground.

The brunette gaped as she looked behind her and then back the confident blonde who had an amused smile on her face.

"You're _insane_."

"Funny, that's what all my exes say." She winked, and Alicia could only roll her eyes at that. She already understood the girl's attitude fairly well.  "But I prefer if you'd call me, Elyza Lex."

"I was more than capable of dealing with all of this myself you know, I had a plan." Alicia totally ignoring the fact that the butterflies in her stomach from a near death experience refused to leave. Whether it was for the new obtained information about the girl standing before her or not, she really didn't want to know.

"Uh huh… Is that how you say thank you in America? If it is then you're welcome." Elyza winks at the brunette who could only sigh in defeat.

"Why did you even bother saving me anyway? You could've saved your bullets…" Alicia asked honestly as she moved to walk towards the gate only to have the blonde following behind.

"I don't know… I just felt like I had to. Something about you just seemed familiar" The blonde shrugged nonchalantly smiling; Alicia thought about it as well, there couldn't be any logical reason for it though they obviously didn't go to the same school. She figured her feelings were just too jumbled right now. "Besides I thought if anyone is going to devour you it's going to be me."

Alicia almost stumbled at her steps hearing the girl's lewd comment, "I really don't need this right now."

"Oh come on, cheer up buttercup I'm only joking you know." Elyza bumped her shoulder into the other girl's, having finally caught up with the brunette and continuing to walk alongside her.

Alicia halts in her steps and turned towards the blonde, "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home obviously… don't want you hurting that precious head of yours." Elyza offered.

"Thank you but no thank you, I'm fine." Alicia declined civilly as she continued to walk on the sidewalk leading to her house.

"Hey, hey look I also might need a temporary place to stay" jogging towards the brunette whose steps became a little quicker. "Also you know with the whole saving you from being eaten and all, I mean it's the least that you could do- anything would be more comfortable than a tree branch-" Alicia pinched the bridge of her nose at the girl's rambling.

" **Fine.** But just for tonight **,** the house barely fits the people in it already." She sighed finally coming towards the front door, "just… be quiet please."

Alicia opens the door carefully as she gestures for the blonde to get in, but the girl refuses to budge. "What _is it_ now?"

"I don't know your name…" Elyza states, "I'm all for casual one night stands but you're special." Alicia blushes bright red at the girl's incessant teasing.

"It's Alicia, Alicia Clark and this is not by any means a one night stand." Huffing and not waiting for the girl to get in she walked inside, of course now the blonde decides to move smirk firmly in place following the girl.

They locked the door, and made their way discreetly up the stairs and into Alicia's room, once there Elyza took the time to look around the room her eyes settling on the bed which she didn't hesitate to sit upon, she took her seat on the edge of the bed her arms behind her supporting her upper body. Knowing full well that she looked damn good.

Alicia couldn't help but stare at the cleavage on display; she cleared her throat as she placed the bag at the side of the desk, averting her eyes from the intoxicating stranger.

"I forgot to ask, what were you even doing out in that hour?"

"Not it that concerns you but I was getting soap." Alicia answered sharply as she opened her drawer to get a set of clean clothes but not without finding something more comfortable for Elyza to wear.

She tossed a pair of shorts and a tang top towards the blonde, who had caught them with ease; "Is this your way of saying that I stink, bossy pants?" Elyza jested raising her eyebrows and inspecting the clothes offered to her. "Or do you want me to join you in that shower?" she smirked suggestively.

"Shut up."

"Ouch, so hot yet so _rude_."

"I'm going to take a shower, don't go wandering around the house, there are enough people here who wouldn't hesitate to fire a bullet through your skull." Alicia warned, "Letting you in is against the rules anyway."  

"I'm touched you care." Elyza countered sarcastically.

The other girl scoffed as she made her way into the bathroom, once inside she released a breath she didn't know she was holding, her night couldn't get any stranger.

Why was she so affected by this Elyza Lex? Watching her kill walkers like it was nothing didn't frighten her at all, somehow she felt safe around the blonde, a sense of familiarity she couldn't quite put her finger on, I mean how could that make any sense? She never had seen the girl before.

After taking a quick shower, she wrapped the towel around her body and squeezing the droplets of water from the ends of her thick brown hair. She pulled her hair to the side; she sighed as she braced herself before meeting the other girl again.

" _Damn_ …" Elyza now fully lying on her back on the bed was almost consuming her with her gaze as the brunette stood entrance of the room. 

Alicia rolled her eyes at this but not without feeling her body temperature rise significantly at the close scrutiny.

"Well hot stuff I guess it's my turn." She hoists herself up for the bed and walked slowly towards the brunette brushing her shoulder against the girl's front wickedly.

Lingering dangerously for a moment only enough to hear Alicia's breath hitch at the contact, she continued to the bathroom but not without throwing a wink in the teenager's way.

Once out of sight, the brunette's legs shakily made their way to the bed and collapsed beneath her, dropping on the mattress.

She was beyond frustrated and furious, she hated feeling like this, she looked up releasing a sigh and hoping for this night to end as quickly as possible; so she wouldn't have to deal with certain infuriating blondes longer than required. She wanted this strange feeling to disappear effective immediately.  

She didn't notice how much time has passed while she sat there unmoved still naked apart from the towel draped over her body.

She was snatched out of her thoughts when Elyza stepped into the room, in a similar state to her own; the blonde was in a single towel barely covering her chest or her legs.

Alicia took note of the beautiful designs of tattoos carved into the girl's arms, she couldn't decipher what they meant but she was captivated by the drawings nonetheless and certainly not by the owner of them, definitely not.

The blonde did a poor job of drying herself as Alicia watched the droplets of water making their way slowly down the girl's neck and continuing their way out of the brunette vision in their journey south.

The teenager gulped and cast her eyes down as she realized that she was caught staring.

"Like what you see?" Elyza asked biting her lips and showing her pearly white teeth sinking into her lower lip enticingly.  A humorous glow took place in her bright blue orbs.

She took further steps into the room, just enough to tower over the sitting brunette.

"Don't flatter yourself." Alicia choked out suddenly hyper-aware of her and Elyza's state of undress.

She went to get up to get her clothes reclining on top of the drawer only to be pushed down again by the shoulders roughly. Once Elyza secured her in place she leaned forward, bringing her face level to Alicia's, making the girl fidget distressed at the unexpected closeness.

Alicia's eyes traveled from the girl's delicate features trailing the various scars the girl had probably from fighting off walkers on daily basis, to her smooth looking neck and finally settling lower.

And her cheeks heat up as she realized from this position, the girl's towel failed to hide the creamy skin just bellow the blonde's neck.  

Green eyes snap upwards as she heard the hoarse chuckle emitting from the blonde's lips, seemingly amused at her reactions.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked, her eyes peering dangerously at Alicia's lips.

"In your dreams." the brunette spat out mild anger once again ingrained in her expression. She huffed as she continued, "you know what? This is a bad idea. I'm going to sleep downstairs I can't do-"

Alicia's words died in her throat as a pair of warm soft lips made contact with her own, bringing them in a searing kiss.

Green eyes grew in size as it dawned on her of what was actually happening, though the panic that had settled in her slowly slipped away as the blonde deepened their kiss by capturing her lower lip between her own.

Urgent yet ever so gentle Elyza's lips moved against her, the brunette was consumed with the feeling of butterflies fluttering low in her stomach.

A mystic feeling came over her as her eyes squeezed shut finally returning the kiss matching the blonde's urgency. She brushed her nose along the blonde's while she inhaled the maddening scent of the girl.

Tingles ran from the tips of her fingertips right to her center at the sensation of the girl's hand caressing over her jaw and gripping the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips and with that it all suddenly came to a halt, Elyza stopped her movements and released the girl's lower lip with a loud smacking sound.

Blue eyes wide and filled with uncertainty, "I'm sorry." she muttered guiltily after a short silence. Bringing Alicia back from whatever dimension she was in a moment ago.

The brunette's eyes open slowly, still evidently entranced by it all, "Don't be.." she whispered softly without thinking.

The blonde looked at her with a serious expression briefly but slowly the signature smirk of hers rightfully settled along her lips.

Realizing her mistake, Alicia could only sigh and roll her eyes at the blonde's antics, "Just… Get dressed." She ordered sternly shaking her head.

Finally managed to stand and the blonde didn't stop her this time, moreover she heard her let out an amused laugh behind her.  

"And here I thought you were getting soft on me, welcome back." The blonde jested dropping her towel carelessly and went to put on the clothes Alicia has chose for her.

Alicia was mindful of the fact that the girl's was probably fully naked behind her so she kept her eyes faithfully fixed on the wall in front of her. But merely the thought of the undressed blonde still made her shiver.

Once decent, Elyza didn't hesitate to jump under the covers of the king sized bed, releasing a comfortable groan in the process.

"You can turn around now Buttercup, I know it's been torture on you." The blonde smiled as she rested her head in hand, her elbow supporting her up so she can look at Alicia who was still facing the opposite way.

"If the world wasn't crawling with infected people ready to turn us into food, I would sue you for sexual harassment." Alicia responded but knowing full well that that might not entirely true.

"Says the girl who was kissing me back a second ago."

"That was… I'm not gay, okay."

"Again I repeat, says the girl-" the entertained blonde was silenced momentarily as Alicia decided to drop her towel, her backside fully visible to Elyza; Her eyes almost popping, mouth slackening at the lithe body before her.

It was the brunette's turn to smirk pleased at successfully rendering the overconfident girl speechless, and finally shutting her up.

She put on her underwear as agonizing slow as possible and she picked up her a shirt and a pair of shorts.

She dressed herself and turned around noticing the blonde's eyes had turned significantly a darker shade than before, unreadable expression on her face.  

This did not deteriorate Alicia's satisfaction at earning herself a little victory.

"Well played." Elyza grumbled after a moment earning herself a grin from the now smug brunette. "I didn't know you had it in you Buttercup." 

Alicia lingered at the edge of the bed a little longer, contemplating whether to join the blonde or follow her rational plan in avoiding Elyza as much as possible and go sleep downstairs. Having the girl this close would definitely pose as a problem with the way things were going.

But she soon shrugged it off as she managed to convince herself that she was not willing to let the infuriating blonde have the pleasure of enjoying her bed all alone. There was not a chance in hell she was going to spend her night on a lumpy couch anyways.  

She walked to the opposite side of the bed as she lifted the covers and slipped in, moving slightly to make herself as comfortable as she can when still being watched by a certain blonde beauty.

"Damn I wasn't wrong when I said this was my lucky night." Elyza commented slyly still in the same position she was in but now facing the brunette who lay as stiff as a statue on her back.

"Do you always talk like a perverted old man?"  Alicia bit back now turning to look at the girl lying on her side. That was a mistake though because as soon as she registered the girl's soft expression she couldn't bring herself to look away.  

"No, just when I'm with you." Elyza offered a grin playfully aggravating the poor brunette to yet again.

"What kind of name is Elyza Lex anyway? It's weird." Alicia asked partially trying to mock the girl but also intrigued by this stranger who took over her night.

"It's Australian."

"You sure you didn't just make it up and you're actually a serial killer who is going murder me in my sleep?" Alicia cracked a soft smile amused by her own question.

"Very funny, trust me if I wanted to kill you..." The blonde leaned closer whisper and the brunette's eyes couldn't help but look everywhere as she sensed her heartbeat picking up considerably,  "I would do it before you even had a chance to open that pretty little mouth of yours." Elyza countered sweetly tapping the girl's small nose with her index finger softly and settling back on her side of the bed, Alicia could only blink.

"I don't doubt that…" Alicia admitted honestly thinking back at the previous events that had occurred. "I didn't thank you earlier, so I'm saying it now thank you." She turned back to stare at the ceiling not wanting to look at the girl directly fearing the consequences.

"No problem, as I said before; I just felt like I had to."

They lied there in silence for a few seconds, rustling of the covers can be heard from time to time.

"You'll need to leave early tomorrow you know…" Alicia reminded, and despite her orders hints of remorse betrayed her voice.  "My mom would not allow this, let alone anyone in this house."

"Oh darn it, and here I was thinking that I could meet your mom and personally thank her for creating a gem such as yourself." She replied sarcastically.  

At hearing the girl's words, Alicia picks up a stray pillow and throws it towards the blonde, a halfhearted frown stamped on her face, the blonde could only cackle devilishly catching the pillow thrown her way.

"Thanks, I needed an extra pillow." she blew a kiss towards the brunette who just brought her hand over her face, clearly exhausted by the other girl.

"Go to sleep please." Alicia begged as she wanted this night to end, her mind and body were beyond confused and overwhelmed by the blonde right now and it was all taking a toll on her way too quickly. This girl was nothing but a stranger but Alicia felt like she knew her better than anyone; she never came to trust someone so quickly.

"God you're no fun… fine Goodnight Clark." Elyza whispered but not without scooting closer towards the brunette.

Alicia was too exhausted to even care at this point but a smile has defiantly invaded her lips as she replied; "Goodnight, Lex."  

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure fluff I honestly don't know, I really needed this for myself more than anything.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and please share your thoughts in the comments, you can also come talk to me if you want on my tumblr: livinglikeasoldier.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
